


You're cute when you're blushing

by imnotmadeofeyes



Series: The Blushing Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, a blowjob, a lot of making out, also he's blushing a lot, football au, liam is popular, so basically pwp, the european one though, there's groping, zayn is crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the hot older football captain of Zayn's team. He teases Zayn, flirting happens and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're cute when you're blushing

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a Tumblr prompt and everybody loved it, so I'm reposting it. Hope you like it :) original post was _"K then! ;) Ziam pls. Liam is 19 and Zayn is 16. Liam teases Zayn sexually and Zayn is blushed. Then they had sex lol so obvs smut pls. I'd love you forever!"_

Liam is the captain of the school's soccer team. He's tall, slender and muscular, with gorgeous eyes and a pretty face and wavy brown hair. He's the most popular guy on their school and, well … probably Zayn has a little crush on him. Just a little. But how can't you appreciate this body when he's on the field, moving like nothing else, with so much passion for the game?

And Zayn has the chance to watch him everyday, because even though he's in the first year of high school he's on the team with Liam. They needed a goalie and Zayn's good in front of the net, he's fast and isn't afraid of jumping and falling.

The training is hard though, coach Cowell is hard to the team because they need to win this year. Zayn thinks it's OK. He likes soccer, he loves it. And he likes winning and so he isn't complaining when they have to run five miles or they have to do fifty push-ups.

And sometimes he just watches Liam playing. He watches the way the older boy moves - shit, he's so sexy. Almost every training now right after the summer holidays, when the August sun in burning down to them, he'll pull off his shirt and will train with a naked torso. It's nothing special, most of the team is doing that. But Zayn only watches Liam, the way the muscles are working under the golden tanned skin.

Of course Liam mentions it. He sees that Zayn is staring at him, that's for sure. Sometimes, he'd just turn to look at him with a amused smirk or even wink at him. Other times he won't do anything but stretching a little bit further so that his abs are even more defined and the light trail of golden hairs down from his navel to the waistband of his shorts glistens in the sun. And this is driving Zayn crazy, slowly but surely.

He won't do anything about it though. He's a little bit of a shy one; he isn't one for big socializing. He isn't having too much friends, just some boys in the team and some he knows already from primary school. And girls are even more of a problem since he can't speak that well in front of them. It's not because they're girls - he has no problems with them, he's gay, but he just can't be friends with them. Good, there's Cher, but he knows here since kindergarten, they're practically grown up together.

And Liam isn't gay, too, so he hasn't even a little chance. Has he?

 

"Whoa, training was insane" Niall mumbles into the white towel he's wiping the sweat and dirt off his pale little face. He's one of Zayn's closest friends, and the blond Irish lad is great.

Zayn nods and runs his hand through his black hair after tossing his goalie gloves into his locker. "I really can't get how Cowell thinks that an obstacle course is helping us."

"Body coordination" A dark voice says lowly right beside his ear, and Zayn shudders slightly because he can feel the warmth of Liam's breathe on his bare shoulder. "And body discipline. Some boys in here aren't having things like that" And his large hand grazes over Zayn's ass lightly before he smirks and goes to his own locker.

Zayn blushes fiercely. Liam has just grabbed his ass. Well, maybe his vision was just kidding him, but he can't really believe that from the glance Liam had given him over the shoulder when he was walking away.

Niall is watching him cautiously. "Oh my god you have crush on him!" A smile spread on his lips and shows the braces the blond is wearing.

Zayn blushes even harder; he hides it with stripping out of his shirt. "Nope"

"Aw, don't you lie to me, Malik! That's so cute!" Niall squeaked.

"Shush, nobody needs to know!" Zayn grumbles and Niall laughs, because he's right, of course he's right, he knows the raven haired for a long time and they're close as brothers.

All the boys in their team are showering in the school as well, it's just normal that they're doing this. Eighteen boys who are completely naked, it's nothing new to none of them. They aren't looking at the others, even though they are talking and making fun and fooling around, but there's this rule that you better let your eyes on each other's faces, or there could be problems.

Tonight, Zayn isn't in the mood to hurry home, he's just tired and his muscles are hurting. So he enters the showers late, the first boys are already leaving. And when the hot water is peering down his body, he sighs in contentment. He closes his eyes and starts washing his body and his hair, not looking for what the others are doing. He hears them talking, but not to him, and then leaving the showers again. Is he alone now? He doesn't know and it doesn't matter, too. He just stands there, facing the wall, the water running down his tanned skin, washing the last rests of soap away.

Suddenly, there's a touch on his hips. Large hands are grabbing his waist lightly, and something warm is pressed against his shoulder from behind. When Zayn first jumps, now he's cool, because he hears the low murmur near his ear and he knows who this is and so he isn't scared the slightest.

"The muscles you got from training are suiting you. You look hot, Zayn. I bet you're a good fuck" Liam's lips are grazing over the shell of his ear while he's saying it. Zayn's blushing like hell because no boy has ever called him hot before. He doesn't dare moving, just concentrating on the feeling of the warmth of Liam's skin in his back. He can feel him, even though their bodies aren't touching.

But as suddenly as Liam grabbed him as suddenly he lets go of him, too. His hands are away and Zayn hears him chuckling lowly when he steps back. "You better hurry, you're the last one in here"

"Hmmh" Zayn makes, but he isn't really paying attention.

Liam is recognizing him. He's calling him hot, a good fuck. Holy crap.

 

The next week drags on slowly. Training is hard as usual, Liam keeps being like that. Zayn doesn't understand why he's now flirting with him - that has to be just a fucking bad joke, or? He's just the little boy, he's skinny and lanky and he doesn't think that he's worth the attention Liam is paying him. But Liam is watching him during practise and he sometimes comes over to whisper something in his ear. It's a little secret though - Liam is discrete about it and only Niall knows about what is going on. He's behaving like a little fangirl; once he said he's start shipping 'Ziam'. And then he had to explain Zayn that 'Ziam' was a mash-up of 'Zayn' and 'Liam', to give their relationship a name ("But there's nothing that needs a name!").

Saturday is the day of their first game. The team is going crazy about it, everyone's excited as hell. Zayn himself is just calm about it. He knows that he has to stay calm when he wants to do a good job. Otherwise he couldn't concentrate himself and then he would let balls in and that's what he doesn't want to do.

But on Wednesday happens something that should change his life so far. Training had been hard and so Zayn's tired as hell when he slumps down the street on his way home. His bike conked out yesterday and the bus isn't driving to his street, so he has to walk home which is actually totally shit because his legs are hurting and he has to go fifteen minutes, but he just wants to be home already …

"Hey, can I give you a ride?"

Zayn jumps and stares into the open car window beside him. Liam is leaning over from the driver's seat, and a smile tugs on his lips. His short hairs aren't styled anymore and a little damp from the shower. He just looks gorgeous.

"Uh, I mean, thanks, but - I think I can, eh, walk." Zayn stutters out, his breath taken away from the sparkle in the chocolate brown eyes.

"Don't talk shit, mate. Jump in, I'll drive you" Liam says and nods his head welcomingly. And Zayn opens the door and slides into the passenger's seat because he just can't say no to what Liam says. It's just the matter of a fact.

"Thanks then?" Zayn says when he closes the door and Liam continues driving down the street.

Liam smiles lightly. "No problem, really. I'm just helping a friend. So, where to?" Zayn tells Liam where he lives and Liam nods knowingly. "Nice Street. And you wanted to walk? You have to be mental. You're basically falling asleep beside me"

Zayn blushes and runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, but …"

"No but, Zee, it's alright" Liam smiles and somehow his hand is on Zayn's thigh and pats it. As usually when Liam touches him, his heartbeat fastens and he blushes a little more. "You know, I could need your help with something"

Zayn looks up with wide eyes, surprised. Why should Liam fucking Payne need his help? He's perfect and he's so much older than him. "Uh, al-alright, I'm all ears"

"You know, I have to do the formation for Saturday since Cowell trusts me that well … but I'm not quite sure how to do this. You have a good view over our team since you're the goalie, so I wondered if you could probably help me" Liam says, and he sounds so self-conscious with that. Zayn's sure that there's more behind it, but it gives him a chance to actually speak more to Liam, so it doesn't matter that much.

"Yeah, OK, uhm" Zayn says and nods.

Liam grins widely and there is his hand again, squeezing Zayn's thigh. "Great! What about you come to mine tomorrow? After school, I give you a ride. And then we ... hang out a little"

Zayn gets goose bumps from the way Liam says 'hang out', but he doesn't care because, well … he would go to Liam's tomorrow and they would hang out and probably he had a chance with him. The possibility was little, tiny, but it was there.

So he smiles and says, "Yeah, alright, sounds great"

"Good" Liam smiles and his hand leaves Zayn's thigh with a last squeeze. "You should give me your number nonetheless, so I can tell you if something changes"

Zayn blushes fiercely and ducks his head to hide it a little. His luck is impossibly high today, he can't believe that this is actually happening. "Y-yeah" And he scrabbles down his number messily on a piece of paper, handing it to Liam.

Their fingers brush together when Liam takes it and they look in each other's eyes and to Zayn it feels as if the world stops rotating for a single second. But then the touch is away and Liam looks on the street and it's over, only the butterflies in his head are remembering what happened.

Then they reach Zayn's house and Zayn opens the seatbelt. "Thanks Liam"

"No problem again, Zayn. I'd do it everyday if you let me" And the older one grins and winks at Zayn and has him blushing again. Zayn gets out with a last smirk, nervous, shuts the door and waves one last time before going to the door. He hasn't even closed it behind him when his phone buzzes in his trousers.

_u look cute when u blush xx_

 

They are texting the whole night, talking about everything and nothing. Liam keeps telling Zayn that he's cute or hot or something - not all the time, but once in a while a comment flopped up, sometimes together with a 'I can imagine you blushing'. Zayn enjoys writing with Liam, he's funny and smart. He can't understand why this guy has to repeat the last school year. He isn't silly. Well, but it sounds as if he's pretty lazy, so probably that's the better reason.

The next school day takes too much time. Zayn is nervous and excited, he just can't wait anymore to hang out with Liam. He doesn't quite understand that he's asked him, since he's new and Liam knows everything about every mate in the team. But he also feels kind of honoured, because he's friends with Liam Payne and everybody wants to be friends with Liam Payne.

Soccer practise isn't as hard today, since the coach means that he has to spare them for Saturday. He even says that they did a good job during the last weeks, and he's never praising anyone in the team, no matter what they do.

So Zayn and Liam aren't too tired when they jump in Liam's car.

"And, you excited?" Liam asks with an amused smile.

Zayn shrugs, plays cool. "Why should I?"

"'cause you're blushed" Liam pokes Zayn's cheek and chuckles when it darkens instantly. "I have some pizza at home, left from yesterday, if that's alright" He says when he pulls out of the car park.

"Yeah, sounds good" To be honest, he is starving since he forgot both lunch money and lunch itself at home. But he doesn't want to admit this, not towards Liam.

"Great" Liam smiles. And when he drives, his hand somehow ends up resting on Zayn's thigh again, making Zayn even more nervous and his heart racing.

They stay silent for the two minutes in the car and it's kind of awkward, but OK the same time since they are both having their own minds in which they're obviously stuck. Finally, Liam parks the car in front of a little block with old flair. Zayn leaves the car and looks at the building. It's nice and about three floors high.

"And here you live?" he wonders.

"Yep" Liam says. "It's not that nice at all, but when you live on your own, it's alright. C'mon, we have to make some stairs since we have no lift.

He lives in the highest floor - it's the second, and unlike the other floors, under the roof is only Liam's apartment. It's small, that's the first Zayn recognizes when he enters the flat of his soccer mate. He has an open kitchen and a little living room, with two doors which are both open, one leading to a tiny bathroom, the other separating a little bedroom.

"Nice" Zayn states after looking around. It's more or less tidy, filled with sunlight and yeah, he likes it.

"Thanks" Liam stands right behind him, just like in the shower the other week. Zayn swallows, but he doesn't move away, because a part of him wants Liam badly. "I know something - someone - who's a lot more worth looking at" And Liam's fingers graze up Zayn's sides, barely touching him or the shirt he's wearing.

"Y-yeah?" he asks, breathless.

Liam presses his lips to his neck, right above his shoulder. "Yeah" he whispers back. Zayn blushes because he knows that the older boy is talking about him, but he can't believe it because he's not worth it, he's just a normal guy.

"You know" Liam's voice is low and his lips are ghosting over Zayn's neck, his hands now holding his waist again. "Your blushing is driving me insane. I just can't stop wondering what you would do if I would suck your pretty dick or fuck your arse. Would you blush for me then?" he wonders with his hoarse deep voice and Zayn's shuddering from the images building in his head.

He can't answer anything, his breathe is taken away from the sensation that Liam is so close to him. He just stands there, not moving, his lips slightly parted, shuddering breaths escaping.

"May I find it out tonight?"

Zayn's gasping. Liam is asking to fuck him? Today? Right here, right now? His eyes widens, but his crotch twitches instantly, blood rushing into it.

Liam chuckles into his ear. "I'll take this as a yes" And he spins Zayn around and presses their lips together without hesitation. His lips are firm and warm on Zayn's and he tastes like chewing gum and peppermint and he's just so delicious.

The younger boy sinks against him, his fingers travelling into his neck to hold him close. That's what he has dreamed of the last weeks, and finally, finally, it's going to be true. He just can't get that into his pretty little head.

Liam pulls him closer, his arms fitting perfectly around the bony hips of the smaller boy. He grazes his tongue over Zayn's lips and the raven haired opens his mouth instantly, letting the warm tongue in. They start a little dance in their mouths with Liam leading and Zayn following a bit shyly. It's just so overwhelming. His heart is hammering in his chest and he just can't get enough of the feeling of Liam's soft short brown hair in his fingers and his lips on his and his body against his and …

Liam's large hands cup his ass now, pulling him upwards, and Zayn wraps his legs around Liam's slender waist when the older one pulls him up. A little moan escapes his lips. He had known that Liam is strong, but he's never thought that the guy is strong enough to lift him up that easily. The feeling to be carried by Liam without even breaking the hot, wet kiss is absolutely hot and doesn't really help the tightening in his jeans.

The brown haired carries the younger one into his bedroom, carefully laying him down onto the bed before straddling him, never parting their lips. He is resting on his elbows which peek into the mattress on the sides of Zayn's shoulders, and his fingers are running through his hair. Zayn cups his neck with one hand and the other is eager to travel under Liam's t-shirt to explore the soft golden skin.

Zayn has kissed guys before, he's snogged them before, too. But with none he felt like he now feels with Liam. Liam makes him feel all tingly and weak inside, but in a good way. His touches are setting his body on fire and his kisses are clouding his mind until he can't think of anything but him.

Their lips part and Zayn can't hold back a soft noise of dislike, but it sticks in his throat when Liam presses his lips on his throat now, exploring it with his tongue, his teeth, his lips. It feels so good … he tilts his head, giving the other boy better access. His hand is running up and down Liam's spine, scratching slightly, and the fingers of his other hand are tangled into the brown hair he's having a thing for already.

"Too many clothes" Liam mumbles against his skin, between different kisses under his jaw and ear. Zayn can just agree. They separate for a second, stripping out of their t-shirts before tangling back together, Liam's lips now exploring Zayn's collar and upper chest.

Both boys are hard in their trousers, and Liam feels Zayn's boner pressing against his belly when he wiggles further down, exploring every single inch of Zayn's flawless chest. And Zayn is just lying there, panting lightly and enjoying the feeling of Liam's hands on his hips, his pinkie teasingly diving under the waistband of his black boxer brief's, and his lips all over his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his heated skin.

"You're so pretty" Liam murmurs and his eyes lock with Zayn's.

The younger boy is blushing deep red. "Don't say that"

Liam comes up again, kissing his lips lightly. "It's true"

"It's not"

"Ah, shut up already" And Liam lowers hit lips on a spot right above his collar bone on his neck and starts sucking it. Zayn can feel the red bruise building, and it sends shivers down his spine. It just feels so good …

Liam's fingers are now unbuttoning Zayn's pants, pulling them down slowly. Zayn's nervous. It's not that he hadn't done that before. But it's Liam, he can just repeat that over and over and over … the delicious lips are running down his chest, pressing themselves on his nipples, once on either for a couple of seconds to let his tongue dance around it for a while before going on, further down.

Zayn's body is tense when Liam's tongue draws the line between his now even more defined abs, slowly travelling past his navel. His fingers are already under the waistband, ready to pull it down inch by inch in time with his mouth is travelling down. The younger boy is sighing lightly with the feeling of Liam's skilled mouth on his skin, nibbling his way down his v-lines, leaving a purplish bruise right above his left hip bone. He takes his time, as if he feels that Zayn needs time to realize everything, to wrap his mind around it, as if he doesn't want to rush into these things.

But then, suddenly, the friction around his cock is away and fresh air hits his boner and his boxers are pulled down his legs. His hips buck up involuntarily and a soft moan escapes his lips. Liam chuckles and mumbles incoherent, before pressing his lips to Zayn's inner thighs, kissing upwards slowly. He's teasing him, but Zayn just lets everything happen because he can't find the effort to actually change anything.

Finally, these perfect pink swollen lips wrap around his tip and the perfect goddamned tongue flickers over it. Zayn moans again, grabbing the sheets with both his hands. Everything that holds his hips back from bucking are the strong hands of the older boy that are holding him down. Liam slowly takes in more, until he has as much in his mouth as possible without deep-throating.

Then he goes up again, licking through the slit before leaving it completely, instead licking the underside of Zayn's cock from the tip to the base and back up. Zayn's eyes are closed and his cheeks are bright red, and when Liam peeks up through his lashes and sees that, he smiles around Zayn's cock when his head is bobbing up and down, now in a faster pace.

Zayn feels like he's in heaven. He had received a blowjob before, but it was only once and it was kind of awkward because his ex-boyfriend who had done this hasn't had any skills and Zayn's sure that he only did that to please him, not because he wanted to. But Liam seems to enjoy it, too. A moan is vibrating through Zayn's boner when Liam swallows a little more than before. He isn't swallowing him deep; he's just shifting the angle which gives him better access.

Liam continues that, flicking his skilled tongue and bobbing his head, his teeth lightly scratching over Zayn from time to time. He's fastening his pace slowly but surely, and Zayn's moans are getting louder. Now he's fisting the sheets and throwing his head from side to side, because he feels the tightening in his stomach and …

"L-Li, 'm c-close" he moans out, his voice husky because his throat is so dry.

Liam didn't bother stopping, instead even going a little bit faster and roughly. And when Zayn stumbles over the edge, cumming into his mouth messily with loud moans and curses leaving his lips, he swallows everything without complaining. A last time he runs his tongue over the tip, then he lets go of Zayn's dick.

Zayn just lays there, he feels a bit boneless by now. But he opens his eyes and looks at Liam, who is hovering beneath him. He looked at his crush and smiled lazily. "And, how do I look?" he asks, a little teasingly.

Liam chuckles. "Blushed" he states before bending down and pressing a kiss to the pink swollen lips of the younger one. "Have you ever been fucked before?"

Zayn shakes his head and lowers his eyes. That's kind of embarrassing, isn't it? But Liam lifts his chin back up again, his thumb stroking it reassuringly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, really" he says. "Do you want me to fuck you?" It's like he's another person now, more gently than before, less cocky.

Zayn doesn't hesitate before nodding, because yeah, he really wants Liam to be his first. He has dreamed of that, being fucked by him, Liam. He has even fingered himself to that thought … hmmh, that have been good nights.

Liam laughs and kisses Zayn again, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Well, then you better be good Saturday, because if we don't win, you won't get that"


End file.
